


Scotty is God

by FEMINISTANDPROUDandValter



Category: Drunken Peasants (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 02:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10755273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FEMINISTANDPROUDandValter/pseuds/FEMINISTANDPROUDandValter
Summary: TJ, tired of his brother Scotty's bullshit, decides to rape him. Will anyone save him!?





	Scotty is God

**Author's Note:**

> Valter A/N: Hey guys, it's my first Drunken Peasants Podcast fan fic ever! Hope you enjoy!

Drunken Peasants

Scotty is God by Valter Erickson

“Fuck you, Tj! Fat piece of shit.” shouted the nasally voiced god king Kaiser Scotty, slapping Tj with his free hand. The godless sack of shit didn’t react. Instead he uppercut his brother with his right fist, knocking the Kaiser to the ground with a loud thud as Ben and Paul laughed like retards. Scoopy groaned in paid on the floor as he clutched his face.

“Wow, you okay?” asked Ben, in a rare moment of concern. “God damn, TJ, chill the fuck out!”

“Hey, he should of thought of that before slapping me and calling me fat!” TJ shot back. “Besides, he’ll be alright. Right, Scotty?”

“Suck my cock, TJ.” he uttered.

“Okay.” replied TJ, getting on his knees and began blowing his brother because he was an autistic retard.

“UGH! GET OFF ME, YOU INCESTUOUS FAGGOT!!!!!!!” shouted Scotty, punching his fat brother away. Then TJ grabbed him by the throat and bent him over a table and ass raped him.

“LET’S RAPE SCOTTY IN AAAAAAAASS!” He chanted. “LET’S RAPE SCOTTY IN THE AAAAAAASS!”

Ben and Paul laughed again as they took out their phones and began recording.

Then a rabid fangirl came up and sucker punched TJ, knocking him unconscious. “GET OFF HIM, YOU FAT PIECE OF SHIT!!!!” she screamed.

Scotty was about to thank her when grabbed his shirt and said seductively, “Hello, handsome.” and raped him. Ben and Paul laughed even harder. The Scotty fangirl raped him until his cock was no more.

Scotty is love.

Scotty is life.

The End


End file.
